coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vault D. Surge
Vault D. Surge is a villain in the Ultimate universe. His nihilistic tendencies have lead him to have a grim outlook on life in which intelligence seeks only to destroy itself. He seeks to bring the universe to a conclusion to find out what the true meaning of existence is. He has no clue how he plans to do this with his less than stellar physical capabilities, be he is certain that his intelligence will find a proper way to lend to the end of itself and the universe.Universe 2 Origins Vault was once a normal person living a normal life, drudging his way through the normalities of school and acedemics, even venturing to pick up a sport or two (just golf and tennis). He eventually plodded his way out of school and into the workforce, wasting his days away as an accountant, locked inside of an office for the majority of his day. One day while driving home, stuck in the usual rush hour traffic, a 5-hour Energy in hand and a few more empty bottles rolling around on the floor beneath his feet, he lost track of what was happening on the road, his dull, tired eyes drifting off in search of other things, and ended up pulling into the part of traffic that was actually moving. Unfortunately it wasn't moving in the same direction as him, and the resulting, catastrophic collision resulted in three deaths. Much to his dismay, Vault was not one of those that died in the crash. The wreck did however manage to kill whatever little respect he had left for life; oh, and his legs too. Somehow the wreck and the loss of his legs even seemed normal and mundane to him. Like life was nothing but a malign, yet boring joke that was constantly retold to no end. It took all of his savings, but he managed to overcome the loss of his legs, opting to have them replaced by robotic prostetics. They turned out to be a bit more heavy duty than he expected, an odd surprise, but any surprise was welcome to him at that point. With little intention to return to his previous work, and the looming threat of charges from the families of the other victims of the wreck, he solemly took a chapter from the past and in turn took up a suit against the manufacturer of the energy drink that failed to keep its promise. Somehow he won, and managed a hefty sum. Enough to pay off the damaged families, and the rest to be wittled away in his newfound passion: bringing about the conclusion of the universe, or at least humanity. This farce had gone on long enough. Character History Yet to be determined. Powers and Abilities Vault has determined that his newly constructed prosthetic legs have the ability to propel themselves short distances without the aid of a physical surface. Very limited in nature, in that it requires a surface to push off of initially to perform the feat, and the feat can only be accomplished once before the need to be propelled from another surface. Using his funds from the lawsuit and his skills with money, he is able to support himself for a limited amount of time on the money in his possession. This frees up plenty of time for him to plot and scheme. He seems to have a knack for finding connections in seemingly unrelated things. For instance, what is the connection between an accountant and a mortician? Three dead children. Weaknesses and Flaws He hasn't seemed to have gotten the hang of his new legs yet. Nihilism is its own flaw. Even in his alturistic desire to bring man to the end it has long strived for, he does not rebuke death. Each time he draws near to it, he draws nearer to that first fateful moment that it nearly took him. To find meaning in existence is his goal, but deep down he will always feel that there is nothing. And to die would only prove him right. Category:Villain Category:Machinery Category:Double Jump Category:Nihilism